


Dreaming of a Golden Christmas

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel, Christmas, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wings, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: It's been a while since Gabriel had stopped by, and Sam was feeling a little lonely this Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a little prompt provided by theblackenedsky over at Tumblr, and it was Christmas-based and now it is Christmas, so I wrote it down! Merry Christmas everyone!

Sam released a long, shivering groan of respite as he stepped into the warmth of the Bunker, completely grateful to leave the freezing cold wind and swirling snow behind him as he shut the door. 

The blizzard he had just spent the last five minutes walking through continued to roar outside, and Sam sniffed wetly, rubbing his ashen hands together in an effort to warm up quicker. His cheeks, nose, and ears pinched with pained relief as they grew accustomed to the change of temperature inside.

White snowflakes thickly coated his hair and jacket, the moisture of melting snow was seeping through his tennis shoes and socks, and the hem of Sam’s jeans were completely drenched. Sighing, Sam stiffly walked down the stairs into the main living area, slowly peeling off his jacket and toeing off his shoes. As he stepped down onto the landing, he cringed at the shock of ice that traveled through his wet and socked feet.

“Great,” Sam mumbled, slightly disheartened at the prospect of having to deal with the cold just a little while longer, and he began his trek to the Bunker showers.

Castiel and Dean had gone away for the week to celebrate the holidays as a couple for the first time. Sam spent the week prior encouraging them to take off, practically shoving Dean out of the door yesterday. He was happy for them, and he supported the idea of them taking some time to themselves if they wanted it. 

However, there was no denying the small void of loneliness that their absence left behind, especially when he thought about what it meant. Castiel and Dean were together, and they were _happy_. And Sam…

It had been a while since Gabriel had stopped by.

Sam had never been one for celebrating Christmas, but today he found himself longing for the archangel’s presence, wishing for Gabriel’s endless child-like joy to bring cheer to his dreary day, for his warm embrace that sounded heavenly (pun intended) against Sam’s cold skin, for his loving kiss that made the entire world around Sam stop…

By the time he stepped out of the shower, dressed in green flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt, the cold tension from earlier had ebbed away into comfort. Sam sighed and trudged into the living area of the Bunker, intent on collapsing onto the couch and watching whatever Christmas flicks may be on television at the moment.

As soon as he walked through the entrance of the room, however, he froze.

Where before the living area had been clean, there was what Sam could only describe as a _nest_. The coffee table in front of the couch had been shoved aside, making a wider and open space for the thick assortment of pillows and blankets that now covered the floor. They were meticulously placed and aligned against the bottom edge of the couch and sofa, and it looked so _warm_ and _inviting_ and Sam’s tense and tired muscles positively melted at the sight of it, despite his bewilderment at the spectacle.

Sam gaped at the nest, trying to fathom what was going on, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a silhouette emerging from the kitchen area. Startled, he snapped his gaze up, muscles bristling on the defense for the intruder. Upon catching sight of who it was, the air rushed out of him in surprise and his eyes widened.

“Gabriel?” 

Holding two steaming mugs in each of his hands, Gabriel’s lips lifted up into a shining grin, his golden eyes glimmering with joy.

“Samster!” Gabriel rejoiced, placing the mugs down onto a nearby table and stepped forward. “Took you long enough in that shower. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were doing more than just showering.”

Sam shook himself out of his surprised stupor at Gabriel’s raunchy wink and he huffed out a laugh.

“Then clearly, you don’t know me at all,” Sam replied, smirking at Gabriel’s delighted grin. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?”

Gabriel stepped right into Sam’s personal space, his arms snaking around Sam’s torso and sidling up to press himself against Sam’s chest. Sam wrapped his own arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, smiling fondly down at the angel staring up at him.

“Can’t a guy come visit his favorite reindeer on Christmas?” Gabriel murmured, his eyes twinkling. 

Sam chuckled, running his hands up and down Gabriel’s back. “Thought I was a moose, not a reindeer.”

“I made a slight adjustment for the holidays,” Gabriel chuckled, leaning up to press a kiss to Sam’s chin.

Sam laughed, bowing down to nudge his nose against Gabriel’s impishly, hooded eyes staring down at him. “I missed you,” he breathed.

Gabriel’s smile softened and he blinked heavily. “I missed you too, Sam,” he whispered, gliding a hand up Sam’s back to palm against his shoulder blade. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around more often.”

“You’re busy, I get it,” Sam said, minutely shaking his head. “I’m just happy you’re here now.”

Gabriel grinned and lifted himself up onto his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Sam’s in a tender kiss. Sam sighed in contentment and allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he kissed Gabriel back, tugging him a little closer. They kept the kiss chaste, but it still held the heat of passion and love that pulsed deeply inside their hearts. Gabriel pulled away slowly, his mouth still brushing against Sam’s with every breath they took, and he hummed.

“Think I missed that most of all,” Gabriel mused. 

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel lightly again. Gabriel laughed and backed out of Sam’s embrace, turning toward the mugs placed on the table. 

“Now, I know that shower probably helped you some, but I propose a couple more remedies to ensure that you’re toasty warm this Christmas,” Gabriel said, picking up the mugs and walking back over to Sam.

Sam took hold of the mug Gabriel offered him and smiled down at the marshmallows bobbing on the surface of his beverage. “Hot chocolate?”

“One of the best Christmas concoctions ever,” Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. He grabbed onto the hem of Sam’s shirt and gently began to tug him over to the nest of blankets and pillows. “Numero dos of my plan to warm up my Sammich: sink him into a pile of blankets and pillows that feel and smell as though they just came out of the dryer.”

Sam immediately caught on to what Gabriel meant with the first step he took inside the nest. Instantly, a wave of shivering heat encased his bare foot, and Sam couldn’t help the pleased groan that left his mouth. Gabriel was not lying; the heat radiating from the blankets were equivalent to clothes just out of the dryer, and every step he took further into the nest caused shivers of elation to evaporate the remnants of cold in his veins.

“Oh God, that feels amazing,” Sam hissed, sinking down to sit inside the nest. The material around him smelled like fresh laundry detergent and Sam resisted the urge to bury his face into the wonderful heat and take in a big sniff.

“Glad you approve,” Gabriel chirped, collapsing down to sit next to Sam and scooting over to cuddle into his side.

Sam threw his free arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling him in to press a firm kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. “Mmm, thank you so much, Gabriel. This is incredible.”

“You are very welcome, Sammy, but I’m not quite done,” Gabriel said, amused.

Sam blinked and moved his head away to quirk a curious brow at his boyfriend. “Oh?”

“Nope,” Gabriel smirked.

Sam’s frown deepened, and Gabriel’s eyebrows bounced as he raised his hand up and snapped.

A gentle flutter of feathers ruffled suddenly through the air, sending wisps of wind blowing soothingly through Sam’s hair. He gasped, whipping his head around as his world suddenly exploded in a wave of gold; tendrils of glowing light materialized around him, dancing around his face and wrapping around Sam’s body in an embrace. Sam gaped, struck dumb with awe, as the light shuddered into corporeal feathers and wings, tickling at his skin and hugging him.

“Oh my…” Sam breathed, rendered speechless.

“If you say my Father’s name at the end of that sentence, I’mma be very upset,” Gabriel remarked jokingly, though there was a slight nervous edge to his voice. 

“Your wings,” Sam whispered, almost unable to make his voice go any louder than that. He reached out toward one of them, uncertain. “They’re so… Gabriel, they’re _beautiful_. You’re so beautiful.”

The nervousness was gone from Gabriel’s voice, replaced by insurmountable emotion, as he spoke again, “You can touch them if you want to.”

Instantly, Sam slid his fingers into the feathers, his breath hitching in his throat at how soft they were. They dispensed a gentle heat, similar to the warm blankets beneath him, and Sam shuddered out a laugh, turning to face Gabriel with reverent eyes.

“You’re amazing,” Sam murmured.

Gabriel smiled, compassionate and as warm as his wings around Sam, and leaned forward to kiss him once more.

“Merry Christmas, Sam, Gabriel whispered.

Sam grinned and kissed him again, sinking into Gabriel’s golden embrace and getting lost in the amber heat of his eyes.


End file.
